The Damaged ODST
by Rookie1998
Summary: An ODST is mysteriously transported to the Mass Effect universe when a slip space accident occurs amidst the finale evacuation of Reach. Will he be a help or hindrance in the fight to come?
1. Chapter 1

**All rights reserved by 343i and Bio Ware this is a non-profit fanfic, just a hobby. I do not own Halo or Mass Effect in anyway shape or form.**

* * *

Fox looked up in dismay as more dropship appeared on the horizon getting the civilians to the last evacuation hub would prove to be more difficult than he thought, then he heard the unmistakable sound of wraith cannons firing from over the hill.

"Fox watch out!" Before he could react, the rounds impacted all around him, then he felt a familiar burning sensation on his entire left side and was sent flying across the battlefield, when he opened his heavy eyes he saw the face of his long time friend private Makarth running towards him.

"Medic!" he called out, "hey Fox old buddy you will be okay." he knew his chances were slim he'd heard you will be okay." line more than once and knew what it normally entailed, but he hoped that he would be different.

"Fox, Fox look at me, we need to get out of here the Covenant are coming" he faintly heard Makarth shout before a needler to head dropped him dead.

Fox froze his best friend had just been killed to get some useless civilians off world who would die anyway when the Covenant find the refugee world they are sent to, hell they found Reach.

With a heavy heart he spoke into his squad's radio and ordered a retreat like he had done so many times before."Corporal what about the civilians." came the reply from a marine.

"we leave them and get the hell out of here if you want, you can stay with them and die." Fox coldly replied, the marine didn't respond.

Fox stumbled to his feet, teeth clenched trying to ignore the pain to pick up Makarth dog tags.

He un-holsterd his magnum and blindly fired at the seemingly endless horde of Covenant streaming over the hill, if he was lucky he'd hit the bastard who got Makarth.

A shooting pain shot up his right leg looking down he saw a needler crystal right through his thigh, his right leg gave way, as he was fell he felt a firm grip stop him from hitting the ground as he looked up two ODST's dragged him back to friendly lines "you'll make it sir." was the last thing he heard before his adrenaline wore off and his closed.

When he awoke, he was in the passenger seat of a hog "awake I see Fox." Fox blinked, and he saw Jenkins looking right back at him.

He felt the wind on his face for the first time in days then he panicked his helmet was off, and no helmet meant a quick death.

Jenkins saw the look on his face and gave him his helmet back "looking for this, and if it makes the decision any easier, I would've left the civilians behind as well".

Truth be told it didn't make him feel better it wasn't the first time he left people behind, but the guilt he felt never lessened he remembered every one of their faces every single one, the look of desperation and false hope on their faces when he gave the order to leave them at the mercy of the Covenant forces.

"Thanks" Fox whispered.

"Oh, Fox the field medic patched your wounds up as best they could but the burns will need to be treated off world, speaking of getting off world we'll be at the finale evac zone in roughly 10 minutes".

Time went by incredibly slowly for Fox as he pulled Makarth dog tags out his pocket and put them around his neck, Jenkins saw Fox pull out Makarths dog tags and felt like he had to say something "sorry about Makarth he was a good man and a good friend."

"damn right he was Jenkins damn right he was." his eyes teared up ever so slightly, if he didn't get injured then Makarth would still be alive, but he had to push those thoughts to the back of his mind grief and anguish would have to wait until they was safely off world.

Fox could see the makeshift landing pad with transports waiting to take off, when they got to the landing pad him and Jenkins pushed passed all the waiting civilians but was stopped by security "you can't go past this point sir you must get to the back of the line." he emphasised back.

Fox and Jenkins gave each other a quick look and a nod.

Jenkins then leaned over to the guard, and quietly said to him "look we're from the front lines it's not looking good we've got maybe 10 to 20 minutes before the defense line is completely overrun, and I need not tell what will happen to this place, when that happens."

The guard looked to Fox and he just nodded then a look of realisation appeared on his face, and then a look of fear "didn't think it was that bad this is Reach after all…. Right this way."

As Jenkins walked past him he grabbed the guards arm and said with a hint of care "you should probably come with us." the guard nodded, turned, and left leaving the waiting civilians to their doom yet again.

When aboard the transport the guard took a seat and Jenkins and Fox walked to the cockpit to order the captain to take off immediately.

When they got to the cabin door they were stopped by the cabin crew who soon backed down and gave them access to the cockpit once they realised Jenkins and Fox were ODST's, after a quick argument with the captain the transport took off to what Fox thought was safety and being able to fight another day.

On the transports way to leave the atmosphere Jenkins re-patched Fox's wounds as they felt the craft shake violently they knew they had made it to the space around Reach, just as they breathed a sigh of relief the vice captain came running out the cockpit looking anxious as he ran to Fox and Jenkins "you have to see this".

The monitor displayed a gruesome sight body's floating everywhere and what was left of a UNSC fleet holding the line in space for the evacuation, but it didn't look good, but it never did for space conflicts.

On the image displayed Fox could make out what looked to be seraphs making a b-line for the transport, he was on and by the looks of it the pilot had seen it too and started preparing for slipspace" buckle yourself in this will be a close one." the pilot yelled in an almost joking tone.

The display Fox could see the plasma torpedoes the seraphs had launched getting closer at an alarming rate.

Fox held onto Makarth dog tags and hoped this wasn't how it ended for all the civilians he left behind today, he had to make amends and save others on the next planet he had to survive, he closed his eyes and felt the familiar feelings of entering slipspace he was saved….. BOOM

The transport shook violently and the red emergency lights flickered to life, he looked behind him into the isles as an explosion was consuming the craft then its flames consumed him but there was no pain like he thought just a strange feeling like he'd fallen down a flight of stairs, then darkness.

When his eyes finally opened all he could see through his cracked visor was a humanoid looking robot with one glowing white eye socket staring down at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**All rights reserved by the respective owners. Chapter 2 is here, learnt a lot from the 1st chapter, all reviews welcome. Enjoy :) **

* * *

Before Fox could fully realise his situation and how he was not dead like he should have been, the strange robot raised its arm and to Fox's horror in its left hand was what he assumed to be a gun pointed right at his head.

He went to reach for his magnum, but his limbs did nothing as if frozen in place by an invisible force or maybe fear?

Fox closed his eyes and waited, it would finally be the end of the war for him, peace, at last, he thought.

"Over there looks to be a survivor." Shepard said to Ashley.

"Yea, but not for long if that geth has anything to say about it" Ashley replied.

The shot Fox was waiting for never came instead something else happened, he heard the faint sound of voices in the distance, and then gunfire. He opened his eyes to what he thought was the robots head explode in a shower of sparks and metal, its body falling backwards onto the ground with a dull thud.

Fox sat up finally free of the force or emotion that was affecting him before, and scanned his surroundings for who had saved his life. In the distance, he could make out two people running towards him.

"Hey, you over there are you okay?" Shepard asked.

Fox stood up and upon closer inspection of the two people in front of him, they were both women one in black armour the other in white.

Fox got straight to the point like he always did, "Who are you."

"I'm Commander Shepard, N7." came the reply from the one in black, then she pointed at the one in white "and this is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams." Ashley gave a small nod.

"Who then are you." Shepard asked in a demanding tone.

"Corporal William Harper, ODST."

"William's he with you?" Shepard asked.

"No, definitely not, would have remembered armour like that."

"Okay, Harper where's the rest of your squad?" Shepard asked.

Fox had a flashback of what led him to this planet, and quickly found his answer "I don't think they made it." he replied.

"Sorry to hear that but not many have, oh, and what's an ODS-"

"Get down!" he interrupted Ashley as he saw six more of the machines he was saved from earlier, but this time he did not freeze he dived for cover taking Ashley with him while narrowly avoiding a flurry of bullets.

Before Ashley could even thank him he reached for his magnum, clocked it back and stood up from his cover took aim, Bang, Bang one of the machines heads exploded, Bang, Bang a second machine was destroyed, before he could take aim at the third Ashley grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back to safety, as the machines opened upon him.

Now safely back behind cover, 'shit he thought', teeth clenched tightly Fox looked down at his shoulder he'd been hit, his hands balled into fists, how could he have been so careless.

"Hey Harper we're even now by the way, I'll see to your wound after this firefight is over," Ashley said with a warm smile.

Fox watched as Ashley threw a grenade at the remaining machines, it was a great throw he thought as it landed right at the feet of three of them, he looked over to where the fourth machine was, all of a sudden it was surrounded in a blue flame, he glanced at Ashley who didn't seem fazed by it at all, looking over to Shepard to his shock was glowing the same fiery blue, the fourth machine was launched into the remaining three just as Ashley's grenade went off.

Now free from being shot at by the machines, Ashley jogged over to Harper to treat his wounds, "wow, you're a lucky one aren't ya, if I didn't save you when I di-"

"Ditto." Fox grumbled.

Ashley's cheeks flushed red, "as I was saying that's a pretty serious wound your lucky you survived it, especially without a kinetic barrier." then she injected his wound with what he would later find out was medi-gel.

Shepard finally walked over to where Fox and Ashley were sat, "he going to live Ashley?"

"Yea he is gotta admit his armour is some pretty heavy-duty stuff if he was wearing anything else he'd be dead."

"Why didn't his kinetic barrier stop the rounds? "

"Shepard he doesn't have one, that's why."

"Is he asking to get killed or something." Shepard blurted out.

"Or a death wish either one, he's lucky because I've got a space barrier. Harper turn around I'll install it to your armour.

Fox did as he was told, in about thirty seconds Ashley said she was done.

"Ashley, how do we know if the barrier is going to work with his armour?" Shepard asked.

"We don't we just have to wait to find out… Or we can do this." Ashley spun around and pointed her pistol at Fox, and pulled the trigger."

To Fox's amazement, the bullet hit an invisible shield and bounced off harmlessly.

"It works Shepard." Ashley said in an almost cheerful tone, Fox could tell him and Ashley would get along well.

"Shepard those geth are definitely after the beacon as well," Ashley said.

"We'll just have to beat them to it then won't we, hey Harper use your omni-tool to connect to this radio frequency", Fox just stared at Shepherd, "let me guess no omni-tool right?"

Fox shook his head.

Shepard let out an extremely deep sigh "you at least got a radio in that helmet of yours?"

Fox nodded, Shepherd walked up to him and held her omni-tool to his helmet, to his horror his Unsc encrypted radio was overridden, and auto returned to a new frequency.

"Done, and Harper why do you use a non-masseffect gun."Shepherd said pointing down at his magnum.

Fox stared at her "standard issue ma'am?"

"Okay let's move out, towards the beacon we can talk more on the way," Shepard commanded.

"Harper before we move out, how are you holding up, can you still fight?" Ashley asked with a hint of care betraying her voice.

Fox just nodded.

"Oh, and Harper have a nickname your squad used to call you. Would make things a lot easier in the future?"

"Fox. "

As they approached what Fox thought looked like some form of dig site, two more geth rounded a corner, everyone scrambled for cover. Shepherd stood up glowing the same blue as before and stuck both her hands out, but this time the geth didn't go flying they were just floating as if in zero-g.

Fox heard on the radio Williams shout" Fox what the hell are you waiting for, open fire!" Fox snapped back to reality and joined Williams in gunning down the helpless geth.

Ashley walked over to the geth and picked up one of their weapons," here Fox catch, you're going to need something better than that old thing." Fox caught the gun and examined it, lighter than most Unsc weapons. He linked it up to his hud.

Shepard spoke into her omni-tool "Kaidan you done with the civilians yet?"

"Yes ma'am the marines can finish up with the last few" Kaidan replied.

"Good grab a kodiak, and get over here I think we're going to need all the guns we can muster." Shepard duly stated.

"Okay Commander will do, eta roughly five minutes."

The five minutes passed by relatively quickly Fox thought, over a hill came what Fox assumed was a kodiak but to him, it looked like a flying brick.

The kodiak hovered above the ground, and its door slid open revealing a man in blue armour who he could only assume was Kaidan hoped out.

"Sitrep Commander, and who's the new guy." Kaidan gestured to Fox.

"We're nearing where the dig site should be and are expecting heavy geth resistance. The new guy would be Fox, we saved him from the geth earlier." Shepard told Kaidan

They continued on the path to the dig site with Shepard taking point.

"Guys the beacon should be right here, but it's not." Ashley told the group while pointing down to a hole in the ground.

"Damn the geth must've gotten to it first," Shepard stated.

"Maybe they moved it let's check the research camp, see if we can find anything there," Ashley said.

Just as they started to move out, the comm crackled to life" Shepard this place got hit bad, lots of body's I'm going to check the spaceport meet me there," Nihlus said.

Fox did not understand a word what was just said, so he stared at Shepard for answers, she seemed to understand what he meant "Nihlus he is a turian spectre I'm working with."

Fox nodded still wondering what Turian could stand for. As they went up the ramp to the research camp Shepard spoke on the radio " keep your eyes peeled this is a perfect place to ambush us." The whole squad nodded in unison.

Fox scanned his surroundings for any possible threats but could see none, but could hear a metallic rattling sound. When the group rounded the corner Fox saw the origin of the noise, a body on a metal spike. The things head turned, and its pricing black eyes glared back at him, then it let out a scream. All around the group body's started to move and pull themselves off the spikes they were placed on.

"What the hell, they can bring the dead back to life!" Ashley shouted.

The group opened fire on the walking body's, they downed many of them with precision shots to the head or legs.

Fox looked down at his weapon and wondered why it had stopped firing, on his hud the words 'overheated' were flashing away, before he could reach for his magnum, a husk rushed him and pinned him to the ground, and was trying to claw away at his armour.

Fox reached for his combat knife and stabbed the thing in the neck multiple times until it stopped moving, as the husk dropped dead on his chest it let out a small electrical pulse, which fried his helmets recording system.

Shepard and Ashley both came running over to him and offered him a hand each what he accepted.

"What the hell were they!" Kaidan asked hysterically.

"Husks, we still need to make it to the spaceport let's go," Shepard ordered.

The run to the spaceport was very uneventful apart from the odd husk or two there was no major resistance. When they arrived at the spaceport Nihlus was nowhere to be found, and then Shepard found his body and motioned for the group to have a look.

"What happened to him?" Kaidan asked.

"Single bullet to the back of the head taken by surprise by the looks of it." Shepard sighed.

'Ahh so a Turian is an alien, well a dead alien is as good as they come,' Fox idly thought.

Off in the distance a huge ship took off into the clouds, not the biggest Fox had seen, but still had no right to be in atmosphere, and moving like that.

"What was that! " Ashley and Kaidan both exclaimed.

"Must have been the geths ship looks like we lost the beacon" Shepard said defeated.

Just as she had finished something near the crates behind her moved, the group all trained their guns on the crates.

"Don- don't shoot I'm human." came a rather meager voice from behind the box.

"We'll come on out then," Shepard demanded.

"you're lucky we didn't just shoot you, you know. Anyway, what's your name and what happened here?" Shepard said.

"M-my name is Powell, and I'm a Dockworker here," he said hesitantly.

"We'll those machines attacked an-and I hid behind these crates, I was going to come out bu-but the other one-shot him so, I stayed hidden."

Shepard walked up to Powell and grabbed his arms, and stared into his eyes, "listen I need to know what happened to that Turain." pointing at Nihlus "I also need to know if the beacon is still planetside," Shepard said forcefully.

Powell broke Shepards gaze and shrunk back "the-the dead Turain was killed by another one, they seemed to know each other.. the dead one called him Saren, he let his guard down an-an and Seran shot him." Powell said risible shaking.

"Anything else?"

"After Saren, had shot him he, spoke into his radio something about capturing someone is some bulky back armour." he then pointed at Fox." and the be-beacon must be on the other platform." Powell then ran away clearly the invasion had taken its toll on him.

Everyone's eyes diverted to Fox, "we'll talk about this later Fox, but first we get the beacon." Shepherd said.

Ashley took point and showed them a path to the tram station leading to the other port.

On the arrival to the station Fox saw it guarded by two geth and a few dozen husks, the group moved forward and choose their positions.

"Fire," Shepard ordered through the comm.

The husks and geth charged the group, but the husks were quickly put down before they could make it within arms reach, and the two geth units were quickly destroyed with concentrated fire.

A huge red geth suddenly came bursting through one of the trams behind Ashley, Fox sprinted over to Ashley to push her out of the way, just in time to save her from a lethal punch, but he saw the blow meant for her hit him right in the chest with what he thought was the force of a charging rhino.

Fox was sent flying back into a wall, what knocked the air out of his lungs still struggling for air, he glanced up to see the geth walking up to him to finish him off, it was shrugging off the fire from the rest of the group even with its shields depleted.

Fox had an idea he reached for a grenade and with his remaining strength threw it at the geth then drew out his magnum and took aim, his round make contact with the grenade, the resulting explosion consumed the top half of the geth and fried its circuits.

Fox felt a smile form on his lips that it had actually worked he thought. Then the coughing started, and the blood came pouring out his mouth.

Ashley ran over to Fox, while Shepard and Kaidan hacked the tram and got it ready to take them to the beacon.

"Fox, Fox can you hear me, please move!" Ashley pleaded with him.

Fox simply nodded at her request.

Ashley reached to take his helmet off but Fox grabbed her arm and shook his head. Ashley stopped until she saw blood dripping out off his helmet despite his best protest Ashley removed his helmet.

Ashley stared at the person before her the first thing that caught her eye was his bright ginger hair, deathly pale skin and a scar running from his eyebrow across his eyelid and down his cheek.

Fox coughed up more blood and Ashley had seen it before the telltale signs of broken ribs, she just hoped he didn't puncture a lung she couldn't lose any more of her squad today, plus she'd taken a strange liking to him.

"Ashley!" Shepherd yelled, "How's Fox can he walk?".

"Looks to be a few broken ribs and a possible punctured lung," Ashley replied.

"Good get him on the tram. " Shepard said.

"Fox, you can walk right?" Fox gave a nod "well let's get you on the tram then."

Ashley wrapped Fox's arm around her shoulders. Fox walked on fragile legs because he was struggling to breathe, once in the tram Shepard started it moving.

On the way Fox caught Ashley attention and pointed at his helmet, she understood the jester and handed it to him and put it back on.

When they arrived at the second port, Shepard was surprised by the lack of geth, until she heard the beeping.

"Demolition charges, find and disarm them!" Shepard yelled.

Shepard and Kaidan ran off to find the other bombs to defuse and left Ashley to deal with the one Shepard found with Fox watching her back. A few tense minutes passed.

"All clear," Shepard said down the radio followed by Kaidan and Ashley.

"Good now let's get the beacon and call in the Normandy," Shepard said.

The team swept the area to check for hostiles. "Beacon secured, area is clear!" Ashley shouted.

"Wow it's actually working that's unbelievable," Kaidan said as he approached the beacon.

"Hey, Kaiden it didn't do anything like that when we found it," Ashley stated.

The beacon as they called it, what to Fox looked like it belonged in an art museum started emitting a green mist and began pulling in Kaidan. Shepard saved Kaidan from being pulled in but was pulled in herself.

Fox tried moving to help Shepard but Ashley stopped him and said: "it's too dangerous, plus you can't do much in this condition."

Fox watched as Shepard was lifted into the air and started shaking, but a second later her limp body was tossed to the floor. Kaidan ran to Shepard to check her vitals.

"She's alive, she alive," Kaidan repeated.

Kaidan then lifted her off the ground and held her like a baby and walked to the group and together they saw in the distance the Normandy commencing its descent to them.

* * *

**Some characters development for Fox and how he interacts with the cast, when will he realise he's not in the same universe anymore. Haven't given his romance any thought or even if he'll have one.**

**Guest1 review: Thanks hope you stick around for it chapters will be longer. **

**Guest2 review: Thank you for the feedback actually really helped with my writing. I have taken a lot of your feedback on board and hopefully, it is better. **


	3. Chapter 3

**All rights reserved by respective owners. **

**Chapter 3 is here, all reviews and feedback welcome, enjoy. **

* * *

Now safely aboard the Normandy Ashley and Kaidan rushed Fox and Shepherd to the med bay.

Kaidan gently placed Shepherd on one of the beds, as Doctor Chakwas ushered him away so she could begin her work.

Meanwhile, Ashley helped Fox onto another one of the beds in the med bay, waiting for a doctor to see to him.

Ashley could hear his raspy breaths so she took off his helmet to make it easier for him to breathe, as he coughed up more blood.

"Hey Fox you've gotta make it, we're still not even you know," Ashley said in a soothing tone.

Fox felt something warm wrap around his hand, he glanced down to see Ashley tightly holding it.

Doctor Chakwas came running over and to see what she could do for Fox.

"If you not medical staff get out of the medbay!" Chakwas shouted.

x-x-x-x-x

Shepherd stirred.

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas I think she's awake!"

"You had us worried there Shepard, how are you feeling?" Chakwas asked.

"Like I've got a hangover, how long was I out."

"About fifteen hours, something happened down on Eden Prime with the beacon I think" Chakwas replied.

"It's my fault I must have triggered some kind of security field when I approached it, you had to push me out of the way," said Kaidan.

"You had no way to know what would happen," Shepard said," making a smile appear across Kaidan's face.

"Actually we don't even know if that's what set it off, unfortunately, we'll never know." Said Chakwas.

"The beacon exploded, system overload maybe the blast knocked you cold, I had to carry you back to the ship."

"What's the damage doctor?"

"Physically you're fine, but I detected some strange brain waves. Chakwas said. I also noticed rapid eye movement, normally associated with dreaming."

"I sa-saw death and destruction"

"Hmmm, I'll have to add this to my report. Chakwas said as Anderson arrived in the medbay."

"Oh, Captain Anderson." Said a surprised Chakwas.

"How's our XO holding up doctor?" Asked Anderson.

"All the readings look normal, I'd say the Commander is going to be fine," Chakwas said relieved.

"Glad to hear it, Shepard I need to speak with you in private." Ordered Anderson.

"Aye aye, Captain, I'll be in the mess if you need me," said Kaidan.

"Sounds like that beacon hit you pretty hard Commander, you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine, did we leave Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams and Corporal William Harper back on Eden Prime?"

"I thought we could use soldiers like them in our crew, so I reassigned Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams to Normandy, but this 'Fox'."Anderson trailed off.

"What about him?"

"I ran a background check and called in some favours and there is no Corporal William Harper in active service in Alliance databases, the last one was in the first contact war, and he's dead."

Shepards eyes widened at that information, "That can't be true. To be fair I had never heard of a ODST before and his gun was old school non-mass effect tech."

"Even I don't know what an ODST is there is no reference to it in Alliance databases ethier. I've tried getting him to talk but he said he won't say anything until you are there." Anderson stated.

"Where is he?" Asked Shepard.

"Ashley took him to the Armoury saying something about making the score even," replied Anderson.

"Well let's go talk to him about it," Shepard said getting up from the bed.

"Ahh Commander there something else we should talk about first, it's Saren the other Turian Spectre."

Fox was looking through this 'Codex' on Ashley's Omni tool, while she found him a suitable weapon.

Everything was so wrong the year is 2183, not 2553, the UNSC was now the System Alliance and most of all, the aliens were peaceful and not the genocidal Covenant.

"Ashley to Fox I repeat Ashley to Fox I've found you a weapon," Ashley said in a gleeful tone.

Fox snapped back to reality and reached to receive the weapon but winced in pain and clutched his chest, his wounds were still sore from the strike from the geth.

"Your wound alright?" Said a concerned Ashley.

"Yea I've had worse, so what's this weapon you've got for me?" replied Fox.

"Ah this is the Mk 1 Avenger standard-issue most reliable gun in the universe never let me down," Ashley stated.

"Thanks"

x-x-x-x-x

Shepard and Anderson finished talking and made their way to the debriefing room.

Fox and Ashley were in the middle of talking when the speakers blurred to life "Ashley, Fox and Kaidan to the debriefing room."

"Looks like it's your time to explain yourself." Teased Ashley.

"Ashley and Fox walked into the debriefing room to find Kaidan, Shepard and Anderson waiting for them."

Everyone took a seat apart from Fox.

"You can remove your helmet you know," Shepard said.

Fox complied and took his helmet off and held it next to his hip.

Anderson looked the man up and down and all he could see was a scarred veteran, it was his eyes that gave it away devoid of humanity, the eyes of a man who had to make tough choices.

"So Harper care to explain why there is no trace of you on Alliance databases" Anderson questioned.

"Sir, what I'm about to tell you is highly classified and should not leave this room," Fox said concerned.

Anderson looked at everyone and they nodded to him.

"I'm not entirely sure how I was sent here but my guess it was the Slipspace malfunctioning, I don't think I'm from this dimension or universe."

"What's this Slipspace?" Anderson asked.

"It's how ships I'm my universe achieve FTL, I don't know the details but it works by tearing a hole between dimensions."

"Shepard he's crazy we really can't believe him right," Kaidan said.

"No no it makes sense explains why Saren wanted to know about him and not to mention his gun its ancient, it's chemically powered no ones used them for years." Shepard explained.

"It would also explain why there's no trace of him in the database and why he still uses a chemical-based gun, he also has this UNSC Id card no one could live without a system Alliance id because everything needs it, public transport, banking, getting a job and moving planets," Anderson stated the obvious.

Fox was surprised at how quickly the Commander and captain had put two and two together so quickly, saved him a lot of speaking.

"Yea I'm still not buying it, Fox you have any proof?" Kaidan demanded.

Fox nodded and moved his helmet from his hips, "I'm going to need an Omni tool."

"Here have mine" Anderson instructed.

Fox linked his helmet up to the Omni tool and played whatever video was left after the husks emp.

The group watched in amazement and horror as they saw huge walkers destroying entire armed columns and fortifications easily and hundreds of human soldiers gunned down by flying vehicles and infantry.

The video continued for a few minutes until it reached the part where the transport was hit and the flames consumed Fox then static.

"Fox care to explain what that was?" Asked Anderson.

"Sir" Fox went quiet for a few moments. "That was the final battle for Reach and evacuation attempts against the Covenant."

Shepards noticed Fox's hands balled into fists and entire body tensed up at the mention of the word Covenant. PTSD she assumed.

"What! So you were at war?" Ashley let slip.

Fox thought for a minute and found his response "no not a war, maybe at the start but no that was no war that was a massacre... Reach was the last stronghold before Earth" Fox trailed off.

Kaidan spoke up again "I still don't believe it."

Fox clenched his teeth together as tightly as possible but something snapped inside him.

"Hundreds of planets destroyed, billions dead, three decades of sacrifice and now Earth is in their sights and you DARE not believe me." Fox coldly declared.

The entire room recoiled in shock at that statement.

Before Kaidan could reply Anderson interrupted him "enough Kaidan, Fox you must understand that video does very little to count toward hard evidence but it's the best we have."

"Moving on Corporal what sought of training do you have" Anderson asked.

"Sir with respect I would say my training is comparable to your N6 or N7."

"Hmm that's hard to believe," Shepard said.

"If not because of my training then because of my eight years of combat experience."

"Okay then," Anderson said, "now that you're here what do you plan to next."

"I don't know maybe try to find a way back home."

"Just so you know, we don't have 'Slipspace' here." Ashley mockingly said.

"And why would want to go back to that war," interjected Kaidan.

Fox stared down Kaidan but before he could speak Shepard stepped in, "How about this you join our crew and look at it as a second chance to defend what you once lost Shepard offered, and we'll try to help you find a way back if you still want too."

"You can also enlist in the Alliance military if you wish?" Said Anderson.

Fox nodded.

"You can keep your rank you've clearly earned it, Anderson said. I'll also prepare you a new ID for you."

"Sir won't your superiors get suspicious," Fox asked.

"You clearly don't know Anderson very well Fox." Shapard giggled." "He knows a lot of people."

"Captain we are approaching the Citadel Joker" chimed in through the comm. "Eta 15 minutes."

"We are done here your all dismissed apart form Shepard," Anderson said, "and Fox your ID will be ready before we arrive."

"Thank you, sir," said Fox whilst giving a sharp salute.

When Fox exited the room Ashley was waiting for him.

"We never finished our conversation in the Armoury, so what do say to continuing it over a drink on the citadel?"

Fox nodded.

Back in the debriefing room, "Sir what is it" Shepard asked.

"Shepard have a look at Chakwas medical debrief on him."

"Hmm, he has augmentations?"

"Correct he has slight muscle, bone enhancements and some from of implant in the back of his skull." Anderson listed off.

"That war must of been a lot worse than we could ever think," Shepard said.

"Indeed Shepard one things for sure the Alliance wouldn't survive a war like that." Anderson grudgingly said.

"Agreed."

"Dismissed Commander."

Ashley had taken Fox to the bridge so he could see the citadel when they arrived.

As the Normandy came out of FTL, Fox's eyes widen and mouth dropped open when he saw the citadel, it was huge easily bigger than the ship the covenant used to invade Reach.

"Lost for words huh don't worry it's bigger on the inside," Ashley said cheerfully

* * *

**Review replies:**

**Writing help guest: thank you I do try to take feedback on board, hope you like this chapter **

**The Commissar: The Emperor protects! **


	4. Chapter 4

**All rights reserved by Bio-ware and 343i**

**Longer chapter then usual, enjoy and review. **

* * *

On the Normandy's approach, Fox found out via the Codex that this universes mass relays are the main form of FTL, relics from a past empire what mysteriously vanished roughly fifty thousand years ago 'strange' he thought.

Fox felt a hand on his shoulder "Fox I know you don't exactly have good experiences with aliens, but don't shoot these ones. Please?" Shepard pleaded.

Fox begrudgingly nodded, perhaps it would be better if he didn't bring a gun.

A short while later Captain Anderson entered the bridge, and Fox gave a rigid salute.

"At ease Corporal," said Anderson, how's it coming along Joker?"

"Captain about to begin docking with the Citadel," Joker replied.

Fox decided to check the Codex again stored in his helmet while waiting for the docking process to finish. 'Hmm the Citadel, centre of the known galaxy, home to the council races and centre of political and economic power,' Fox was knocked out of his thoughts by Shepard's voice.

"Alenko, Williams suit up we'll be going with the captain to embassy," Shepard ordered.

Shepard walked up to Fox.

"Fox you go down to the armoury and get suited up take whatever you need," Shepard said.

Fox arrived at the armoury and like last time it was empty, very different to how UNSC armouries where.

Fox was busy making sure he had all his equipment ready when Anderson walked in.

Anderson motioned for him to come over," Fox, I've done with creating your new ID, and have successfully enlisted you into the Alliance military." Anderson said whilst giving Fox a data pad. "Oh and I've used the last of my favours securing a stock pile of ammunition for your magnum." Anderson added.

"Thank you, sir"

"Once more Fox welcome to the Normandy and this galaxy," Anderson said with a smirk leaving the armoury.

Fox looked over the datapad it was a picture of him and under that was his new details, birth 2156, Alliance military, same rank as before, Alliance marine so no longer an ODST and finally he was part of the 212 the same unit as Ashley.

"Foxs what is taking you so long?" Ashley said as she entered the armoury

Fox stood up folding his rifle and attaching it to his back, "getting my equipment ready."

"Went with the avenger I see, good choice" Ashley chimed, "Oh and this is yours," Ashley said as she gave Fox his Magnum back.

"Thank you, Ashley."

"Soo Fox, who are you really?" Ashley questioned.

Fox gave his new ID over to her.

"Huh twenty-seven, that your real age?"

Fox nodded.

"That means you were 19 when you joined your UNSC, that's pretty young"

"Everyone was expected to fight,"

Their conversation was cut short as they arrived at the airlock by Shepard saying "let's go."

As the airlock opened Fox put on his helmet after all this was an alien space station.

The group followed Captain Anderson to the elevator what led to the C-sec building. Fox took in his surroundings, this space station looked surprisingly human and not as alien as he would of thought.

His eyes fell onto the Normandy now realising how small the Normandy was compared to even a UNSC frigate, 'everything must be smaller here' Fox thought.

"Amazing isn't she," said Shepard who appeared next to him.

"Not bad," Fox mumbled under his breath.

"Elevators here come on," Anderson yelled out.

The group filed into the small elevator, after an extremely long ride the doors opened to reveal the C-sec building, Fox now got his first glance of the many alive aliens of the station.

Suddenly Fox felt nervous, there were too many aliens around him, his shaking hand rested on his Magnum

Shepard noticed Fox tense up, and his hand reach for his Magnum and acted quickly by placing her hand on top of his, "Fox they're not like the aliens you know, trust me." Shepard comforted Fox.

Fox looked at Shepard for a while then finally nodded and moved his hand off his Magnum.

"The ones in the blue uniform are C-sec, the police force of the citadel, so friendly's." after a pause and no answer, "Got it?" Shepard added.

Fox gave his signature nod.

They then followed Anderson to a terminal, where he pressed a few buttons and a sky car pulled up in front of them.

Now with more time to kill in the car Fox decided to look on his codex about the council races, he was soon to meet.

Turians, reminded him too much of the Elites, the Salarains of Doctor Halsey and ONI. Finally, the Asari looked just like a female human apart from some tentacle hair and blue.

x-x-x-x

The sky car arrived at the embassies, and the group made their way to the human embassy.

When the group entered the embassy they saw Ambassador Udina, the human representative arguing with the council.

"This is an outrage! The council would step in if one of the Turians colonies came under geth assault," Udina shouted at the three councilors.

"The Turians would not found colonies on the edge of the terminus system," said the Salarian councilor.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the traverse," said the Asari councilor.

"What about Seran? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre, I demand action!" Yelled Udina.

"You don't get to make demands of the council, Ambassador," Spat the Turian.

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren, we will discuss the C sec findings at the hearing. Not before." Saying this the councilors holograms faded out of view.

Udina turned to face the group, he looked Fox up and down, 'what's a ODST and who is the UNSC' Udina wondered.

"Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you."

"Just the ground team from Eden Prime, in case you had any questions."

"I have the mission reports, I assume they're accurate?" Udina said whilst staring at Fox.

"They are, sounds like you convinced the Council to give us an audience."

"They were not happy about it. Seran's their top agent, they don't like him being accused of treason."

"Seran's a danger to every human colony out there. He needs to be stopped, the council needs to listen to us!" said Shepard.

"Settle down, Commander. You've done enough to endanger your candidacy for the Spectres." Said Udina. "The mission on Eden Prime was a chance for you to prove yourself, instead Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon destroyed."

"That's Seran's fault, not his," interrupted Anderson.

"Then we better hope the C-sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise, the council could use this to bar you from becoming a Spectre."

Udina broke his gaze from Shepard.

"Captain come with me, I want to go over a few things before the hearing," said Udina. "Shepard you, and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top-level, I'll make sure you all have clearance to get in."

With that Udina turned to leave and Anderson gave Shepard a nod then looked at Fox, before chasing after Udina.

"And that's why I hate politicians," Ashley chimed.

"Ditto" Fox added

"Didn't have this problem back home then huh, Fox?"

Fox shook his head. "No the military ran the show, politicians couldn't make the hard decisions."

"Right" Ashley trailed off.

"Come on enough talking let's make our way to the tower, we don't want to be late," Shepard ordered.

After a short walk out of the embassy, the crew arrived at what looked like a large waiting area.

"Greetings, and welcome to the presidium. My name is Avina and I am pleased to be your guide." A hologram of an Asari said as they walked past its terminal.

Fox looked the hologram up and down, it kind off reminded him of a UNSC AI, but not a true AI more like DOT on reach, dumb. The hologram repeated itself, so Fox decided to ask what it truly was.

"Are you a person or an AI" asked Fox earning a pout from Shepard.

"I am a fully interactive virtual intelligence, programmed to provide guidance at certain locations on this level of the Citadel", the VI replied, "I may also be contacted at many VI terminals, should you require assistance."

"Give us the tour,'' said Shepard, whilst grinning at Fox

"You are standing at Presidium Tourism Terminal 1, on the other side of the lobby are the embassies of the various Citadel races, along with C-sec headquarters, Avina said, on the far end is the Citadel Tower, where the Council meets to discuss important matters."

Fox listened as Shepard asked about a range of topics. Fox tilted his head when the VI mentioned lesser races, from what he read everyone was meant to be equal.

After Shepard had finished asking her questions the group began to walk away.

"Goodbye, and thank you for using Avina, keep it clean and enjoy your stay.

"Okay let's move the hearing could be any minute now," said Shepard as she lead the way.

The Normandy crew walked through the presidium toward the Citadel Tower, when they stumbled onto a rapid transport car and decided to use it.

Now inside the car, Fox looked out the window at the presidium the place looked perfect just like a park, it reminded him of Sword base and many other government buildings he'd been tasked to defend.

The sky car arrived at the Citadel Tower and everyone hopped out one by one.

Fox nearly stumble backwards trying to take in the entire Tower, 'the one thing that's not small around here must be compensating for something' he thought.

The group again filed into an elevator what lead up to the top of the Tower "are all your elevators this slow," asked Fox

"Yea they are hard to believe actually," replied Shepard.

"Hey, you don't think the council will ask me questions do you?" Asked a concerned Ashley.

"I doubt it Udina has sent all our reports over, we just have to trust him at this point, " replied Kaiden but I don't know if we should bring Fox, Seran might try to use him against us."

"Kaidan at this point Seran must know I've used the beacon, and if that's the case he already knows about Fox no point hiding him," said Shepard.

'He has something against me' Fox thought but before he could think on it more the elevator doors opened.

The group walked out of the elevator and down some stairs to see two Turians arguing with one another.

"Saren's hiding something! Give me more time. Stall then," said the first Turain in black and blue armour.

"Stall the Council? Don't be ridiculous! Your investigation is over, Garrus," said the second Turain in black and red armour and left.

The first Turain turned toward the group and spoke "Commander Shepard? Garrus Vakarian. I was the officer in charge of the C-sec investigation into Saren."

"Who was that?" Asked Shepard.

"That was Executor Pallin, my boss, he'll be presenting my evidence to the Council."

"Sounds like you really want to bring Saren down" replied Shepard.

"I don't trust him something about him rubs me the wrong way, but he's Spectre everything about him is classified. I can't find any evidence."

"I think the Council is ready for us, Commander," interrupted Kaidan.

"Good luck, Shepard maybe they'll listen to you," Gurrus said.

The group again started walking to the Council chambers, but Fox was confused by the Alien so decided to tap Ashley on the shoulder.

"Ashley" Fox whispered.

"Yes Fox what is it?", replied Ashley

"That Alien… He was just like us."

"You never talk to an alien before" after an awkward pause "Oh yea silly question with the war and all," replied Ashley.

"Okay Ashley," Fox grunted.

Before Ashley could save the situation the group reached the stairs where Captain Anderson was waiting for them.

Shepard turned to Fox, "Fox I've been thinking what Kaidan said was right, maybe you should sit this one out."

"No Shepard Fox comes in with us, we don't want Saren accusing us of hiding him," ordered Anderson.

The group followed Anderson to where Udina was standing. The first thing Fox realised was the huge hologram of Saren 'figures he wouldn't be here' Fox thought.

In an instance, Saren stared and pointed down to Fox "Councilors that is the human the Dockworker said the geth was looking for."

"The same eyewitness saw you murder Nihlus in cold blood!" shouted Udina.

"Ambassador do not raise your voice at the Council, soldier what is your name?" Asked the Salarain Councilor.

"Corporal William Harper, sir" replied Fox

"What exactly were you doing on Eden Prime Corporal Harper?" asked the Asari Councillor.

"I was part of Chief William's unit, the 212. We were separated when the geth attacked."

"If we hadn't found him when we did, Saren's geth would have got to him first, Sean's only after him because he thinks Harper saw him," protested Shepard.

"Enough of this we have already decided a terrified dock workers testimony is hardly evidence at all," interrupted the Turain Councilor.

"Wait how did you even know about the mission, it was top secret, you'd only know if you were there," accused Shepard.

"With Nihlus gone, his files passed down to me. I read the report, I was unimpressed, but what can you expect from a human?"

Fox's hands balled into fists.

"Seran despises humanity, that's why he attacked Eden Prime!" said Shepard.

"Your species has to learn its place, Shepard. You're not ready for the Council, let alone the Spectres," Seran stated.

"He has no right to say that! That's not his decision!" shouted Udina.

Fox's heart began beating faster than it should be, he wanted to say something but the words stopped in his throat 'all aliens are scum always out to get humanity.'

"Shepard's admission into the Spectres is not the purpose of this meeting, "the Asiar Councilor said directed to Saren.

"This meeting has no purpose, the humans are wasting your time, they cannot even prove if their own soldier is innocent," said Saren.

At this point, Fox had had enough and something snapped "you arrogant bastards, Saren is clearly hiding behind his position of Spectre! It's clear as day he hates humanity that's all the reason he needed to attack Eden Prime!"

"Please Captain control your men," said the Asari Councilor.

"Harper wait for us outside!" ordered Anderson.

Fox did as Anderson ordered and left the chamber, leaving everyone stunned.

"Fucking aliens," Fox muttered as he past Ashley.

Fox waited outside on a bench for the meeting to be over, what wasn't long at all.

Fox saw Shepard exit the chamber and make her way toward him followed by Ashley, Kaidan and Anderson "Fox? You okay?" Shepard asked.

"I'm sorry Commander, but Saren sounded so much the Covenant, I… I couldn't," Fox trailed off as he turned around.

"Where are you going" shouted Ashley.

"Back to the Normandy" grunted Fox, as he started walking toward the elevator. He felt a hand grab his arm.

"Fox don't blame it on yourself, we'll find another way to take him down," Shepard reassured Fox.

Fox looked away for a minute then back to Shepard and the crew "I know," he said.

Ambassador Udina approached the group, anger clear on his face.

"It was a mistake bringing you two, to the hearing" Udina said, "you Captain Anderson have too much history with Saren and you!" he said while pointing at Fox, "I don't know who the hell you are, but Saren used you to help him prove his innocence, let alone your outburst what made the Council question our motives!"

"You won't talk to the Captain or Fox again like that if you know what's good for you," threatened Shepard.

"It's alright Shepard he's right, I know Saren he's working with the geth to exterminate the entire human race and destroy every colony, even Earth," Stated Anderson.

The last part caught Fox's attention, Earth was the only safe place left from where he came from, he decided he'd see this through to the end… For Reach.

Shepard took a few moments to think then asked "what's our next move?"

"As a Spectre, he's virtually untouchable. We need to find some way to expose him," said Udina.

"What about Gurrus, that C-sec investigator? We saw him argue with the executor," interrupted Kaidan.

"That's right he wanted more time for his report. Seems like he was close to something on Saren," added Ashley.

"Any idea where we could find him?" asked Shepard.

"I have a contact in C-sec who can help us track Gurrus down. His name is Harkin," replied Udina.

"Don't bother he's been suspended, drinking on the job. I won't waste my time on that loser," said Anderson.

"With all due respect Captain this is the only lead we have, we have to take it," interrupted Fox.

"Thank you, Harper and Captain you won't have to meet Harkin. I don't want the Council questioning our motives, so Shepard will handle this," stated Udina.

"You can't just cut Captain Anderson out of this investigation"

"No he's right Shepard I need to step aside," admitted Anderson.

"I need to take care of some business. Captain, meet me in my office later," said Udina as he walked away.

"Harkins probably in Chora's Den. It's a dingy little club in the lower section of the wards," said Anderson.

"Couldn't hurt to go talk to him, like Fox said he's our only lead to Gurrus," added Ashley.

"I should go," said Shepard.

"Good luck, Shepard. I'll be over in the ambassador's office if you need anything else," said Anderson as he also walked away.

Shepard and Co took an elevator took an elevator down to the ward to find Chora's Den.

As the group exited the elevator Shepards attention was grabbed by a reporter shouting her name. Fox saw Shepard and Kaidan go over to talk to the reporter and decided instead to carry on forward and take in the view.

"What do you think Fox?" said Ashley who had joined him for the view.

Fox thought on it for a moment, "it's a big place."

"That your professional opinion, Fox," said Ashley in a sarcastic tone.

"Ashley this place Is beautiful for alien culture, must be hard keeping it together."

"Yea but it's just alien, they must hate humans or something."

"Why would they? we've got beautiful women" Fox said looking Ashley up and down. "and we have emotions, according to the Codex that's exactly what they want.

"Hey Fox, if you expect me to wear a tinfoil miniskirt and thigh high-boots, I want dinner fist" Ashley blurted out then hastily added "Corporal"

Fox stared at Ashley

'Oh, no I got carried away' Ashley thought.

Fox then looked back at the view and started laughing "one day I'll take you up on that… Chief"

It took Ashley a while to understand what Fox meant, but when she did she joined him in laughing.

"Hey you two love birds, enough," said Shepard as she and Kaidan had been standing behind them listing for a while now.

Ashley spun around "no Commander it's not like that" Ashley quickly added, red-faced.

"It's okay Ashley you don't have to go red, I'm sure Fox hasn't under that helmet"

In truth, Fox was glad he had his helmet was on because he had gone a deep shade of red as well. He wasn't very good with situations like this back in the UNSC there was no time for it.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Shepard spoke up again.

"Come on, we've got to get to Chora's Den," Shepard said whilst pointing at a rapid transport car.

* * *

**There will be more action in the next chapter... Everyone likes violence. **


	5. Chapter 5

**As always I do not own anything all rights reserved but their respectful owners. **

**Chapter 5 is finally here, to those of you who enjoy my work thank you for waiting. If you did enjoy this chapter please consider, following, adding it to your favourites and possibly leaving a review. Enjoy :) **

* * *

The skycar pulled deeper in the wards, into something resembling an elevator plaza in high-rise building on reach thought Fox.

Corporal William Harper still sat in the skycar thought on, his current situation and madness of it all being saved from death and a hopeless war and thrown into another conflict with humanity's future on the line. He never was the lucky one.

His thoughts switched to the people he was with. Shepard struck him as a natural-born charismatic leader and an extremely good soldier, with a possible hero's complex. Ashley was also an extremely good soldier all, be it one with a short fuse and Kaidan, well he had seen his type before a career military man not much else struck out to him.

They would have done well back home. If there was even a home to go back to.

Xxx

Commander Shepard thought of her newest squadmate Corporal William Harper if that was even his real name and rank. She had heard stories of people randomly appearing in war zones, they normally belonged to a third party of some sort and would stab and shoot you in the back when the time came but Fox didn't strike her to be like that yet.

Shepard glanced up at Fox to see him staring out the window although she suspected he wasn't enjoying the view more, had something troubling him probably his outburst at the Council or his obvious PTSD. His body language gave it away, his frame was tense, back straight and his hand laid on his gun, finger on the trigger ready for anything instead of folding it away.

Shepard entertained the idea of telling him not to worry but decided against it from experience telling a soldier not to worry genuinely made it worse.

Still, was he telling the truth about his origins, the video he had was pretty compelling, the aliens in it she'd never seen before even the Extranet came up blank with matching results.

The biggest question about him was should she trust him and would she trust him?

Xxxx

Ashley had mixed feelings about Fox. He had struck her as the cool, calm and collected type and one who was very good at taking a beating, so it came as a huge surprise with his outburst at the Council and what he added walking out to her "alien scum."

She couldn't blame him after all, maybe it was all too much for him coming from shooting every alien he saw to having to bend the knee and follow their laws.

She decided to probe him about it.

"Hey, Fox was your outburst at the Council because they're aliens?"

Fox moved his gaze from the window and fixated it on Ashley.

After a few moments under Fox's gaze, Ashley broke. "Okay okay, bad question was it because you miss your fami-"

"I think that's enough, questions at the moment don't you Ashley" interrupted Shepard.

Fox turned to Shepard then back at Ashley.

"Ashley?"

"Yes, Fox?"

"They're dead," answered Fox, as he returned his gaze to the window.

Shit, I should not have asked that I've got to stop asking him questions like that.

"Fox… I'm so sorry," Ashley quietly trailed off.

After several long minutes, the skycar finally pulled up alongside a group of elevators and the group all gathered into one.

The elevator took them down and the group exited the elevator and made their way to a L.E.D sign of an Asiar. The first thing Fox noticed was how empty it was outside for a club.

"It's empty?" Said Fox.

As if on cue three Turians popped up from cover, weapons drawn and opened fire. The Crew returned fire while scrambling for cover.

"You just had to go and fucking jinx it didn't you Fox," shouted Ashley through the comms.

Fox ducked for cover and returned fire but quickly ducked back, due to Turians heavy concentrated fire.

"Shepard, Kaidan we could use your biotics over here," Ashley screamed into the comms.

"Thought you'd never ask," responded Shepard.

Kaidan and Shepard both shot up from their cover glowing purple and launched a double singularity at the Turians, one tried to drive for cover but to no avail and the other one was nearly directly hit.

The two Turians caught by the twin singularities were helplessly lifted from their cover.

Fox and Ashley seized the opportunity and In a few quick bursts, the Turians barriers shattered and their floating bodies were riddled with bullets and dropped to the floor in a pool of their own blood.

"Good work you two, where's the last one?" asked Shepard.

Ashley looked around to find where the last Turian was hiding just in time to see a biotic attack lash out from the Turian hidden behind cover, she scrambled out the way only for the attack was not aimed at her.

Ashley looked over her shoulder to see its true target.

"Fox get down!" Ashley frantically yelled through the comms.

Before he could drive for cover the attack slammed into his shields and tore through them and impacted on his armour, with the force of a charging brute and sent his flying into a nearby wall.

Shepard enraged at seeing one of her crew members hurt all be it a rather new member, charged the final Turians position with Kaidan right behind giving suppressive fire keeping the pinned Turian down.

Shepard vaulted over the cover the Turian was behind boot first slamming into, the unfortunate Turians head knocking him to the floor and sending his rifle flying.

Before he could recover Shepard had closed the distance and was holding him at gunpoint.

The Turians hands balled in biotic fury.

"If you know what's good for you, you shouldn't do that," Shepard warned motioning to the Turians hand.

"Why have you spared me?"

"I want answers, like who sent you?" demanded Shepard.

"If I tell you, you'll let me go?" Asked the Turian.

"No, you'll be picked up by C-sec and arrested, but that's better than what your friends got," Shepard said whilst ignoring the commotion behind her.

Xxxx

Ashley ran over to Fox who was slumped against a wall with a very large scorch mark on his armour and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Fox, Fox you still with me? " Ashley shouted.

"I've had….. Worse" Fox grunted.

"Really?" Ashley said whilst crossing her arms

"Trust me that's nothing compared to a gravity hammer," Fox replied as he struggled to his feet.

"I'll have to ask about this 'gravity hammer' another time" Ashley sarcastically replied.

"Hey, Shepard Fox is back up and about. Did you get the last Turian," Ashley spoke over the comms.

"This is Kaidan Shepard is a bit busy interrogating the Turian over," responded Kaidan.

"Cmon Fox let's see what that Turian had to say," said Ashley.

Ashley started walking to Shepard and Kaidan but with no Fox in toe.

"Fox you coming," asked Ashley as she turned to look at him but he wasn't moving just staring forward

"Hey…. Fox are you okay, did that attack hurt more then you let on?" Teased Ashley.

Without a word and in a instant, Fox barged past Ashley and made his way to Shepard

"Uhh Kaidan you have inbound," said a concerned Ashley over comms.

"Copy that."

Kaidan turned around to see Fox marching towards him but before he could say anything Fox had pushed past him and drew his magnum.

Xxxx

"I see I'll tell you everyth-.

Bang!

The Turians lifeless body dropped to the floor with a bullet right between the eyes

Shepard stood up, fists balled and sucker-punched fox

"What the fuck was that Fox," screamed Shepard.

"You knew who sent him," Fox shot back.

"He'd surrendered I don't know how you do it back where you are from, but alien or not we don't kill people who have surrendered," said Shepard whilst poking away at Fox.

"Commande-"

"Save it Fox we'll talk about this after we find out what we want to know and are back on the Normandy," ordered Shepard, cutting off Fox.

"Ashley, escort Fox back to the Normandy," added Shepard.

"Fox did you not hear me! Ashley is to escort you back to the Normandy," shouted Fox.

"Yes, ma'am," with that Fox left for the Normandy with Ashley following closely behind him.

On the way back to the skycar Ashley only had one question on her mind why'd he do it.

"Fox, why did you shoot that Turian?" Questioned Ashley.

"Ashley, you wouldn't understand," answered Fox

"Try me," countered Ashley.

"..…. I have seen aliens mercilessly slaughter millions, my entire adult life taken from to fight a losing war and to have Shepard show it mercy I just... " Fox trailed off

Ashley remained silent at Fox's admission, she had not expected him to open up about it to her. Ashley had seen what Fox had done before in people who had survived the first contact war and people like her who were indirectly affected by it, xenophobia.

"Fox, I know this doesn't help but I understand why you did it but I don't agree with you doing it," said Ashley as she leaned in putting a reassuring hand on Fox's shoulder.

The skycar finally pulled up and Ashley and fox climbed in and shortly pulled away.

"Ashley, come in," Shepard said through the comms.

"Yes, Shepard what is it?"

"Harkin told us Garrus was in a hurry to get to Dr Michels office, you can make it there quicker than us. Make sure Garrus and Michels are safe." Explained Shepard.

"Shepard what about Fox?" Ashley asked the obvious.

"Take him with you, something tells me his trigger happy nature will help." Shepherd finished and she cut the commlink.

"On it Shepard. Fox change of plans-"

"I know I heard myself." Interrupted Fox.

Ashley walked up to the terminal and reprogramed it, to takes them to other side of the wards. The skycar pulled up and Ashley and Fox ran in the direction of the Med Clinic to find Garrus and Michel.

Fox stopped running as his gaze fell upon a crouch Turian outside the Med Clinic with Omni-tool out. Ashley followed Fox's gaze to see the same Turian

"Quickly he's hacking the door, somethings going on let's hurry." Insisted Ashley.

They ran to the door and they could hear muffled voices from within.

"Fox, I don't think I can hack this door in time, so we're just going to have to barge in ready?" Asked Ashley.

Fox drew his magnum and nodded.

"3,2,1 go!"

Ashley pressed the door button and inside they saw five armed men in red uniforms and a red-haired woman in a doctor's coat on the far side of the room. The room was nearly divided in two by a small ledge in the middle, with the Turian being Garrus hiding round the corner.

"I didn't tell anyone I swear," the women pleaded

"That was a smart move Doc, and when Garrus turns up you'll stay smart, or we'll have to shut you up fo-"

"Let her go and nobody gets hurt!" Shouted Ashley at the men.

The man who was threatening the doctor lunged to grab her by the neck.

BANG!

Garrus had lept of his cover and shot the man before he could lay a hand on the doctor.

"Ahh!" The doctor shouted running to hide behind a crate before the firefight broke out.

Fox took the opportunity in the chaos to pop another thugs head, who was still in shock at Garrus's arrival. The remaining three men had taken cover at the end of the room behind some crates. Ashley had spotted a fire extinguisher near the men and shot it, creating a huge cloud. The three remaining thugs stumbled out of cover, coughing and waving their hands about, and were quickly gunned down by Ashley and Fox.

Ashley and Fox turned around to see Garrus walking towards them.

"Great job turning up when you did, gave me a great window to have a clear shot at those guys." Thanked Garrus.

"Garrus what the hell is wrong with you, you could have hit the doctor," Ashley yelled while Fox helped the doctor to her feet.

"There wasn't time to think, I just reacted, I didn't mean to- Garrus paused and looked at the doctor, "Doctor Michel are you hurt?"

"No, I'm okay thanks to you, all of," replied the Doctor in a thick accent.

"What did those men want from you," asked Fox

"They worked for Fist, they wanted to shut me up to keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian said," answered, Doctor Michel

Before Fox could ask what a Quarian was Ashley spoke

"Quarian? What Quarian?, And what has that got to do with Saren," asked an annoyed Ashley.

"I think it might have," said Garrus as he turned to the doctor, "tell us what happened."

"A few days ago, a Quarian came to my office, she said she had been shot, but would say how did it," the Doctor explained. "I could tell she was scared probably on the run," She asked me about the Shadow Broker, she wanted to trade information for a safe place to hide."

"Where is she now?" asked Ashley

"I put her in contact with Fist he is an agent for the Shadow Broker," replied Dr Michel.

"Not anymore, Fist works for Saren, I hear the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it." Added Garrus.

"Enough talking doctor do you know what the information was about," Ashley demanded.

"Yes yes, something about the… Geth!" Michel exclaimed.

"Whatever data she has must link Saren to the Geth the Council can't ignore this." Ashley excitedly added.

"This means we're going to have to go back to Fists nightclub," Ashley said whilst staring at Fox.

Garrus seeing Ashley stop and stare at Fox thought that there was something he needed to know.

"Is that going to be a problem?" asked Garrus

Before Ashley could say anything Fox replied with a quick "no."

"Good, I know this is your guy's show but I'd like to take Saren down too, let me come with you, " Garrus said, "and I'll call this into C-sec while you decide."

Ashley pulled, Fox out of ear distance from Michel and Garrus. "He's a Turian do you really think we can trust him, I don't think taking him with us would be a good idea."

Fox nodded and turned to Garrus.

"You can follow us, Shepard will decide if you can help."

Ashley looked at Fox bewildered "after everything you've done today you'll still trust him a Turian," Ashley said in a hushed tone.

"I never said I trusted him but I don't want to piss off Shepard anymore than I already have."

"Ahh I see a smart move," Ashley said sarcastically.

Fox felt a little better after his conversation with Ashley at least he wasn't the only xenophob.

As they walked out the Med Clinic Garrus spoke.

"You know? There's also someone else going after Fist. The Shadow Broker hired a Korgan bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out." Said Garrus.

"Right, I'll call it in with Shepard," Ashley opens a secure comlink to Shepard and Kaidan, "Shepard, Kaiden you ready over?"

"Shepard here, what is it?"

Ashley explained the current situation, Wrex and Gurrus to Shepard.

"Copy that Ashley and we've already picked up Wrex from C-sec, he's with us on this. We're on our way to your position at the med clinic."

"Okay, we'll wait near the stairs at the elevator," Ashley added.

After waiting near the stairs for a few long minutes Fox saw Shepard and Kaidan coming up the stairs followed by a huge turtle-like creature he could only assume was Wrex.

Wasting no time Shepard welcomed Garrus abroad "always good to have an extra gun in a fight Shepard said smiling at Garrus.

Shepard walked up to Fox and looked him up and down before stepping back and saying "Fox I've been thinking and I'm sorry about earlier, I should not have sent you back to the Normandy."

"Thank you, Commander. I'm sorry for putting you in that position," Fox said sincerely.

Shepard nodded and spun on her heel.

"Let's go pay Fist a visit."

* * *

** Sorry for the delay in uploads had a lot of college assignments due and had some personal matter to attend to but I'm back and should be back to at least ne or two Chapters a month. One final thing thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited my work it means a lot I never expected to even have this much support. Thank you. **


End file.
